Fire and Ice
by Sora972
Summary: 24 year old Amara was hired as a spy by her hard headed teacher, Ryuichi. She was used and trained with her twin katanas and was set off to spy on two of Ayamoru's guards. Things start to get ugly as Amara attempts to take revenge. Sorry for any spelling.
1. Chapter 1

I jumped from roof top to roof top, spying on two of Ayamoru's guards. One had messy blond hair that spiked outwards and always wore a red overcoat, while the other had long black hair and wore light blue and green robes. I've been spying on them for almost a week and to my disappointment they hadn't noticed me. I sighed as the blond and the dark-haired one split up._ Which to follow, _I thought to myself. I decided on the blond hoping that I'd see his skills with his twin blades. As the dark-haired guard left I crept closer to the edge of the roof making sure to stay in the shadows. I watched quietly as the blond stood deathly still, he didn't even look like he was breathing. I held my breath hoping he wouldn't sense me. To my shock he looked in my direction and I slid farther into the shadows. I was becoming upset with myself. No one had ever caught me before, No one. But all of that seemed to be whipped away by the wind. I waited a few moments and went back to my earlier post and to no surprise noticed that the blond had disappeared. I sighed, figuring that I should report back to Ryuichi-Sensei. I walked back to the Firefly to find one of the Keepers crying vigorously.

"What happened!?" I asked her, my hands instinctively on my katanas. She continued to bawl. I began to grow frustrated with her loss of words.

I unsheathed my black hilted katana and placed the flat side against her temple. "Tell me what happened!" I ordered, she let out a whine and pointed towards Ryuichi's room. I took off running towards his room, my katana still drawn. There was a slit in the door and I pushed my way through. Standing there in front of a bloody Ryuichi was the blond guard. He turned towards me his expression bored; I glared at him not even noticing that I'd drawn my blue hilted katana as well. He stood there staring at me as if I were just a simple nuisance. I stared at the gore-covered Ryuichi and back to the Samurai's blood stained twin blades, I gritted my teeth.

"Why?!" I growled. "Why did you kill him?" He continued to stare at me blankly. As with the keeper I grew angry with his lack of words and lunged forward with my katanas, the bells in my hair ringing. He met me half way; his twin blades clashing with mine. I attempted to trip him but he jumped backwards. I lunged again; slashing outward with my katanas. He dodged my slashes by jumping over me. I felt a cold blade against my throat. I gulped as the steel lightly bit into my flesh.

"Anger makes you sluggish." He mumbled in a husky voice. I tried to get a look at him but all I could see was the sleeve of his red overcoat. I was sure he'd finish me but he removed his blade from my neck. I grasped my katana, intent on taking him down. When I felt the flat of his blade collide with the side of my head. "I'm sorry." He muttered, as I slid to the ground, my vision going black.

"Sister, do you think we'll be able to find any Samurai?" Komachi asked, her big brown eyes worried. I sighed; this was the same question that I had been asking myself for the past few days. What if we couldn't find anyone to defend our village?

"I'm sure we'll find someone." Rikichi muttered to Komachi. I looked at the older man. He seemed to be exhausted.

"Rikichi, can you make it to the city, or shall we stop and camp?" I asked him, my dousing crystal in my clenched hand. He nodded and we continued to walk down the rickety dirt path. When we finally reached the city's looming gate I was sure that we should rest but both Komachi and Rikichi insisted on beginning our search. We walked through a crowd of scraggly townspeople when I heard a shot go off. I turned around in time to see a man grabbing the rice that Rikichi had been carrying; our payment to the Samurai we would find. Rikichi got up and Komachi began screeching.

"Thief! Somebody Stop him!" Komachi screeched, "Someone stop him!" She was jumping up and down, making sure that her feet hit the ground hard. I watched in disbelief as our payment ran away. Rikichi took off after him and I followed making sure Komachi was behind me. We broke through the crowd to see our rice spilled on the concrete. A young boy with blue-black hair in a ponytail stood with his katana still drawn.

"The Rice!" Rikichi yelped, he bowed before the boy then went to pick up the rice. I bowed as well and began picking it up. Komachi started to sniffle as she scooped the rice into her tiny hands. We put it in a bowl of water to cleanse it before pouring it back in the sacks. The Young boy started to help us and Rikichi panicked.

"Please, Great Samurai. Don't get on your knees for peasants like us." He pleaded, the boy continued to scoop the rice.

"I'm helping you because it is the way of the Samurai to help people." the boy replied. When we finally picked up all of the rice, I checked my dousing crystal. It remained neutral; no he wasn't fit for this mission.

"Great Samurai, thank you." Rikichi stuttered, bowing at his feet. The boy looked flustered.

"Please take care." The boy muttered, he gazed my way for a few mere seconds before looking at Rikichi. "And don't put your food where it can be seen so openly." With that he turned to leave, but Rikichi stopped him.

"Great Samurai, I have a favor to ask." He sputtered; I grabbed his arm as the boy turned around.

"Yes?" the boy asked, his sapphire blue eyes questioning.

"He's not the one." I whispered in Rikichi's ear, he nodded and dismissed the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to find myself laying on a futon. The lights were vaguely dimmed and I felt a throbbing pain in my skull.

"You're awake." A steely voice muttered I turned my head to see a man with blond hair in three ponytails staring at me. I tried to get up but my body felt like dead weight. "You might not want to move." The blond advised me. I took note of his staff as he stood up; it had three blades on its end. I glared at him wondering where I was.

"Where am I?" I grumbled he cracked a smile.

"You're at the Firefly." He muttered my eyes grew wide as I remembered what had happened. I felt a surging hate for the blond samurai with the red overcoat.

"Where's Ryuichi-Sensei?" I muttered, shifting to a sitting position. The blond sighed, and started to sway awkwardly.

"Ryuichi's dead, he's being cremated as we speak." he whispered. I looked around me trying to find my katanas. The blond smiled. "Looking for these?" he asked holding them up. I grunted and snatched them from him. I stood up, putting my belt back on. "Those are some fine blades." He complimented, but I ignored it. He sighed again. "What's your name?" I glared at him, through the throbbing pain.

"What's yours?" I growled he stared at me.

"Shirroji." He mumbled I rolled my eyes.

"Amara." I muttered making sure I had my bells and katanas. I walked towards the door.

"May luck be with you, Amara." Shirroji whispered as I walked out of the Inn. I walked down an alley to see a large group of people surrounding a shop. Of course, curiosity got the best of me and I went to investigate. I was willing to pay attention to anything as long as it kept my mind off of what happened at the Firefly. There was a ravished looking Samurai holding a bundle in his arms; his sword drawn.

"Don't come any closer!" he warned, I watched a robot samurai double my size level his massive red and yellow blade.

"Let the kid go." The robot samurai ordered. "There's no need for us to start a war." The scraggly looking Samurai stared him down with a rabid expression.

"I haven't eaten in weeks." The samurai complained, I sighed. Ignorant fool, so had many other people standing on this street. I watched intently as an older samurai stepped forward claiming that the robot samurai was his life sworn enemy. The older samurai drew his sword and sliced the robot samurai's head clean off its shoulders. I would've watched more but something caught my eye. A flash of crimson among the crowd, my eyes widened in shock. It couldn't be he didn't seem like the type to hang around after murdering someone. I ran through the crowd, breaking through the clearing and running down the alley behind the store. There was no one there, I must have been hallucinating, but I could've sworn I'd seen his red overcoat. I sighed, and walked back to the now dispersing crowd. The baby must have been safe, I guessed. I watched as a girl; probably in her early twenties began begging the older samurai. I analyzed the scene; the older samurai looked strangely familiar. Long light brown hair, slightly tanned skin, white and sand colored robes and a katana with a scathed sheath at his side. It had to be the Great Kambei. I listened more intently to the conversation.

"Please, Noble Samurai. Our village needs help against the Nobuseri." The girl begged, I then noticed the little pipsqueak beside her. She had short brown hair and what looked like two red pom-poms on her head. To me she looked like a mouse. The other guy behind the girl seemed decent; in his early or middle thirties with orange hair and a barrel of rice on his back.

I sighed as the boy with blue-black hair returned.

"I don't mean to eavesdrop but I'd be willing to help save your village." he mumbled, the older Samurai stared at the boy with adherence.

Rikichi glanced my way and I sighed.

"We need all the help we can get." I muttered the boy seemed pleased. I turned back to the older Samurai. "Will you help us on our quest?" He sighed, and looked at the ground.

"I am sorry but I am an aging man who's always lost his battles. Find someone else." With that he walked away. I was desperate to go after him especially since the dousing crystal determined that he was skilled but I refused to make myself look foolish.

"Sister look at the crystal." Komachi squeaked, I followed its sense of direction and saw a samurai garbed in red and black on the roof of a restaurant staring down at something. I tried to follow his gaze and ended up looking at a girl with long cinnamon-colored hair pulled up into a ponytail with belled ribbons. Two blades hung from her side and she was garbed with a delicate sky blue and black kimono, black shorts and black boots. She seemed ready for anything. I stared in wonder not knowing how to react to the fact that there were female Samurai.

"My Lady are you alright?" the boy with blue-back hair asked, I turned towards him annoyed by his manners.

"You can call me, Kirara." I mumbled his eyes lit up.

"Lady Kirara, my name is Katsushiro." He stated with a swift bow, I sighed and looked at Rikichi and Komachi. We'd have to find a place to sleep for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

I followed Kambei down one of the vacant alleys hoping to ask him to be his pupil but he kept getting farther away. I picked up my stride hoping to catch up but he stopped in a large clearing near the elevator cars.

"What is it that you seek?" he muttered, his voice like sandpaper. I clutched the hilts of my katanas.

"I wish to be your student, Kambei-sama." I uttered, he stared at me with vacant brown eyes.

"What is your purpose?" he asked solemnly. I grinded my teeth together, debating on whether I should tell him the truth.

"Revenge." I mumbled simply, he seemed unmoved by my response.

"For the death of my Sensei." He sighed and rubbed his temples, an act that seemed too ordinary for someone like him.

"Find someone else, girl. I will not teach someone who has one simple goal." He grumbled I drew my katanas, angered by his words.

"Then I'll show you my skills." I growled he didn't seem phased the same way the guard had when he'd spotted me in the Firefly. I prepared to lunge but a chorus of screeches made me stop. There was that girl again, she was falling towards us. Her hair whipping around her face violently. "Damn, girl." I mumbled under my breath. Kambei sighed and jumped on one of the Elevator cars going up. I let a growl escape my throat as he ran off to save her. I swirled around, throwing my blade against a wooden shack. I then noticed the impish looking robot with a metal cap and a binocular as its single eye. It gave an impish smile.

"You're defending the girl, aren't you?" it asked in a vehement voice. I glared at it with reserved disgust.

"What if I am?" I lied, my hand already reaching for my katana. The robot smirked and its arms shot towards me. I dodged and drew my katana running towards it. I almost reached it but its claws nicked my side. I grabbed my other katana out of the shack's wall and threw it at the robot. It eased through what would've been the robot's stomach. It shrieked as electric waves began to jump across its body. I grabbed my katana and put them both back into their sheaths. I turned to find that Kambei had saved the girl from her gruesome death. Somewhat disappointed, I walked towards them.

"Will you please take up our offer?" the girl muttered. "I only jumped because I knew you'd catch Me." she admitted, I snorted.

"And what if he hadn't seen you, what if he didn't want to catch you. You'd be dead right now." I pointed out, she glared at me, and Kambei sighed.

"Fine I'll join." he mumbled. "Only because you're strong will has won me over." The girl smiled and I found this as the opportunity to butt in.

"I'll join as well." I stated with a smirk, I knew the girl was about to protest. "You need all the people you can get." She continued to glare at me, Kambei rolled his eyes.

"You might want to get that cut taken care of." Kambei mumbled I then remembered the cut that the robot had given me. I followed them back to a small shack with bars across the windows.

"Home sweet home." I grumbled, settling in.

I watched the Samurai girl absentmindedly, she had pestered her way into our group and now she was talking to Katsushiro.

"Amara-dono how is it that you can wield two katanas at once?" he asked excitedly she shrugged and pulled off her kimono. Katsushiro blushed and I thought I saw Kambei roll his eyes but I wasn't sure. I glared at her as Katsushiro realized she had a thick black vest on underneath and black shorts. Rikichi turned to me.

"Is she experienced Priestess?" he asked softly, I grunted not wanting to talk about Amara. I tried to get Katsushiro's attention but he was too engrossed in a conversation with Amara.

"So Kambei-Sensei when do we start our training?" Amara asked her voice light and her crystal blue eyes daring. Katsushiro jumped to attention.

"You have Kambei-dono as a teacher?!" he yelped, hurt and amazement in his sapphire eyes. Kambei looked annoyed.

"I'm not your Sensei, Amara." he grumbled, her lips twisted in a smirk.

"When will we be going to find other Samurai?" Rikichi asked trying to change the subject. Thank God that caught Kambei's attention.

"We'll look tomorrow." Kambei mumbled he seemed to be angry and I was sure it was because of Amara.

"Amara-dono why are you here? Is it because you wish to help these people out of your good will?" Katsushiro questioned Amara sighed.

"No I came here to be Kambei's apprentice." She muttered, Katsushiro seemed confused.

"Why? You're already so skilled at swordsmanship." He mumbled, Amara glared at the ground.

"Because I have to kill someone, someone who also wields twin blades." She growled, Katsushiro's eyes widened and I heard Komachi whine. Kambei shifted next to me.

"We should get some sleep." He muttered before going to his makeshift bed.


	4. Chapter 4

We searched the bedraggled crowds for any worthy Samurai but none came to our appeal. I sighed as Katsushiro and I made our way back to the shack.

"Young Sir!" an entertainer yelled after Katsushiro, I stopped and turned. Katsushiro sighed and turned to the entertainer with natural white hair in a buzz cut, olive skin and an intricate scar on his left cheek. Katsushiro turned as well.

"What do you want?" Katsushiro asked his hand on the hilt of his unscathed katana. I was surprised by his sudden anger. The entertainer laughed at this.

"I'm sorry if I come off as rude. But it is an entertainer's way of getting attention." the man bellowed, Katsushiro eyed him warily. "You are a samurai? Am I correct?"

"Yes." Katsushiro grumbled the entertainer smiled.

"What a pleasure." The entertainer mumbled he smiled. "Then you do know how to use one of these, right?" he asked Katsushiro a bow in his hand. Katsushiro scowled.

"Of course, every Samurai knows how to use a bow." He growled. The entertainer smirked.

"Well young man, I'll make you a bet. You have one arrow." He mumbled and pointed to his forehead. "You aim right here and if I catch it before it hits me then you have to buy me lunch. If I don't I lose my life." I stared at the entertainer in shock. What kind of guy would gamble his life for one meal? The entertainer smiled. "Come on young man, will you do me the honor of being the opponent of an old samurai?" Katsushiro hesitated then took the bow from the man. He aimed and let the arrow loose, people around us watched in awe. I watched wide-eyed as the entertainer caught the arrow between his fingers. Small rivers of blood trickled down his brow ridges, he chuckled hysterically. Something was wrong with this guy. Katsushiro dropped the bow at his feet clearly disappointed. I giggled and Katsushiro glanced my way, his sapphire eyes hurt.

"Well, sir." I muttered to the entertainer. "If you come with us we have a meal waiting for you and a request." He seemed interested and surprised by my appearance.

"Well, My lady. It would be a pleasure to have a meal with you." He chimed I smiled. Manners, they always had manners with female samurai. Katsushiro looked lost so I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Katsushiro we have to introduce this nice samurai to the others." I murmured, making sure I left off the honorific on his name. He stared at me dumbstruck.

Amara and Katsushiro finally came back and with our luck they brought a samurai who fought in the Great War. They'd had more luck then our noisy metal samurai, Kikichiyo. Who Komachi was already becoming attached to.

"Can I have the pleasure of knowing your names?" the older samurai asked, a smile crossing his face.

"I'm Kirara, this is my sister Komachi, Rikichi, The Great Kambei, our newest samurai, Kikichiyo, Katsushiro, and-" Amara cut me off.

"I'm Amara." She muttered, glaring at me I scowled. "May we have the honor of knowing your name, sir?" The older samurai smiled.

"The name's Gorebei." He muttered, he glanced around the room. "Nice to meet you all." I gave a polite smile as Kambei began questioning him.

"Will you please fight for our cause?" I asked as Kambei finished his questioning. Gorebei scratched his chin.

"I don't see why not." He murmured he glanced at Kambei. "I think that fighting by the Great Kambei's side will be one of my greatest moments." I sighed hoping to find two more samurai before the rice would bend.


	5. Chapter 5

We walked slowly as a group down one of the city's grotesque roads, looking for any other Samurai who might be of advantage to our group. I noticed Katsushiro staring at me again and regretted not using an honorific on the end of his name.

"Amara-Dono why is it that you want to kill this Samurai with twin blades?" Katsushiro asked hesitantly I scowled.

"He killed my Sensei." I growled Katsushiro flinched.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled his eyes lowered. I nodded and decided to call it a day. We walked back to where Kambei had told us to meet. I heard his voice before I saw him.

"Will you fight for these villagers?" he asked his voice disgruntled I didn't hear a reply. "That's too bad." I suddenly realized what must be going on and rushed into the open to see who Kambei would be dueling. I gritted my teeth as I recognized the blond samurai with the red overcoat. I drew my katanas at once and ripped the ribbons from my hair. Katsushiro watched me in disbelief. The blond samurai had his twin blades drawn and so did Kambei. I let out a low growl as I charged towards my opponent. I attempted to catch the blond by surprise but he turned too quickly; his blades once again clashing with mine. I danced around making sure my motions were swift and snake-like. The blond worked effortlessly as if he were performing a well known dance. Kambei watched in silence as we continued to dance about, our blades never touching flesh. I finally caught him in the arm leaving a shredded piece of his sleeve and a decent cut on his forearm. He stared at me with dark red-brown eyes. I smirked as I hit him again just barely on his wrist but his moves suddenly became faster and I soon found his blades at my neck. I ground my teeth together, upset with myself for at least the third time since I'd clashed with the blond samurai.

I heard a blade swivel through the air and felt the pressure leave my neck. The blond Samurai began to fight off Kambei's swift slashes as he pushed him farther away from me. The blond samurai and Kambei soon had their blades at each others throat. I was surprised when Kambei jabbed at the samurai with the hilt of his Katana. He leaped backwards avoiding any serious damage. The blond samurai smirked as Kambei tried to catch his breath. He struck again this time almost hitting Kambei when he surrendered.

"I cannot beat you." Kambei huffed; the blond stared at him with reserved disappointment. "I have dedicated myself to helping these farmers and cannot lose my life so easily." He explained the blond remained still; his twin blades still drawn. The blond samurai walked a few feet away putting his blades in their sheath. He was about to walk away.

"Who are you?" I yelped not wanting to let my enemy slip through my grasp. He remained still facing away from us.

"Kyuzo." He replied simply I stared at him in astonishment. He'd actually given me his name. He glanced at me, then Kambei. "Let us fight again, Great Kambei." He sneered as he walked away. I heard Kambei mumble something that sounded like I want him. But I wasn't so sure and honestly I didn't care. Katsushiro ran towards me.

"Amara-dono are you all right?" he yelped I pointed my katana towards him making sure I had a few feet to myself. Kambei sighed and I thought I heard Kikichiyo say something about me being Mental but I ignored it. I stalked off not caring what they thought of me.

"Do you think she'll come back, Kambei?" Kikichiyo asked in his usual brass tone. I glanced over my shoulder to see Komachi on his shoulders. Kambei seemed reserved and slightly agitated and it bothered me.

"I think she will. She just has to let some steam blow off." Kambei mumbled his brown eyes still focused on the ground. Kikichiyo nodded as Komachi began to giggle and squirm. I saw Katsushiro sulking from the corner of my eye and gritted my teeth. Amara had such an effect on everyone.

"Smile boy." Gorebei prompted. "She'll be back. Besides she learned the name of the man who killed her Sensei." Katsushiro gazed at Gorebei in disbelief.

"That man was Amara-dono's rival?" Katsushiro yelped Gorebei nodded.

"It seems that Kyuzo was taking it easy on Amara, though." Kambei added, Gorebei scratched his chin.

"I thought that too." He agreed. "The question is why, though." Kambei remained silent as we reached a small restaurant. The owner ran out towards us.

"Would you noble samurai like some tea?" he asked vibrantly. "It's on the house." We agreed and sat down at a table. The owner brought out tea for all of us and it seemed that Katsushiro relaxed more. The owner lingered and Kambei asked him why we were offered free tea. "Such noble men should have free tea; earlier today a young samurai asked for a cup of tea but had no money so he asked if he could pay by cutting wood for the fireplace." The owner muttered Kambei stared at him in interest.

"It's a surprise that such noble samurai still exist." Katsushiro mumbled Kambei nodded.

"He might be a great addition for our cause." Kambei mumbled more to himself. I glanced at the owner then a happy looking Komachi.


End file.
